


A New Beginning

by lost_stickie_note



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: #ZhangjingsBirthdayWeek, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/lost_stickie_note
Summary: Zhangjing Birthday Fic Countdown d-6Yanjun and Zhangjing love each other dearly.#ZhangjingsBirthdayWeek





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> #ZhangjingsBirthdayWeek
> 
> Zhangjun, fluff. :) I hope everyone likes this one. Not much to say other than, enjoy!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta-reader, you know who you are. :)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote) for updates, randomness, etc. or to scream at me about 9% :o DMs always open.

Yanjun is nervous, his hands gripping the steering wheel a little tighter than usual, and he can tell Zhangjing is too from the click, click, click, the sound of the older man’s fingers drumming against the dashboard of the car. The sky has been overcast since they woke up together in bed, apprehensive about the day. It’s cloudy, a dark gray day, a lot less sunshine than he thought there would be for such a momentous occasion. Just as they were walking to the car, a slight drizzle had started, and Zhangjing had looked up at the sky, a worried expression on his face.

 

“It’s okay.” He had soothed the other man. “A little rain never hurt anyone.”

 

“But Yanjun,” Zhangjing had whined, biting his lip nervously. “Maybe this is a sign. Maybe it’s a bad idea.”

 

Zhangjing’s hand had felt small in his at that moment, with Yanjun squeezing tightly in reassurance. “We’ve spent a lot of time thinking about this, remember? And talking about it? And both of us want this.” He had spoken firmly in the moment. “It’s a good idea.”

 

But the closer they get, the more nervous he is, especially with Zhangjing’s nervous energy rolling off of him in waves, suffocating them in the car. It had been a long process for them to get to where they were now, years of miscommunication before dating, and then even more roadblocks after that.

 

There was one thing that never changed though.

 

Zhangjing felt like home.

 

He still does.

 

“Yanjun,” Zhangjing reaches out to grab at his arm, needing to feel physical contact to assure himself that Yanjun is still present with him. He acquiesces, letting his right hand drift off the wheel so that Zhangjing can intertwine their fingers, his thumb stroking little circles of comfort over the other boy’s knuckles.

 

“Hmmm, I didn’t know you trusted me enough to let me drive one-handed.” He jokes.

 

Zhangjing gives him a look of horror. “Don’t joke about that. Not now.”

 

And Yanjun murmurs an apology, knowing that the joke is in bad taste at the moment, but he can’t help himself. The bad jokes come out when he’s nervous.

 

He remembers the first time he held Zhangjing’s hand. It was after a bet, with Yanjun declaring that he could make the other boy laugh with a cold joke. Zhangjing had shaken his head in exasperation and looked at him with amusement. “Yanjun, you have never made me laugh with one of your jokes.”

 

“Okay then. If I can make you laugh, then we have to hold hands going out on stage together.” His heart had been beating so fast that he was sure the other boy was able to hear it.

 

An incredulous look. “That’s such a ridiculous bet.”

 

“Who cares? You going to bet or not?”

 

Zhangjing nodded. “If I don’t laugh, you buy me dinner.”

 

Yanjun had been ecstatic, hearing the sound of the other boy’s clear, pure laughter echoing in their dressing room, his mouth open wide enough to show his teeth, his arms clutching his sides. Holding hands with Zhangjing made him feel whole. And it wasn’t until six months into dating that the other boy had confessed that he had faked it.

 

He had been scandalized. “Why would you do that?”

 

Zhangjing’s simple smile made him feel butterflies. “It wasn’t funny, but I wanted to hold hands with you.”

 

“Ah, Zhangjing, too hard.” Yanjun gently rebukes the other man. “You’re squeezing all the blood out of my hand.”

 

The other man looks at him with wide eyes, his nose scrunched up with worry. “Maybe this is a bad idea.” Zhangjing’s shoulders are tense, muscles coiled too tightly, and Yanjun has the urge to stop the car, just to calm the other man down.

 

“It’s not, and you know it.”

 

“Maybe it is.”

 

“We’ve discussed this at length.”

 

“Maybe if we talked about it more, we would figure out that this is a bad idea.”

 

“No, we wouldn’t.”

 

Yanjun glances over when he hears the sharp intake of breath. Zhangjing is staring out the front, his face molded into an aghast expression at the long line of cars in front of them. There is traffic, and the procession has slowed to a crawl, inching forward at a snail’s pace. Zhangjing’s voice comes out small, hesitant. “I’m just scared, Yanjun.”

 

He feels his breath catch in his throat.

 

The other boy had been afraid their first time being with each other.

 

They had kissed each other into oblivion, until his mind was hazy, filled with only thoughts of the other boy, thoughts of how hot each touch from Zhangjing felt on his skin, a searing need spreading throughout his body. Down, down, down. The smaller boy was falling on to his bed, his hands roaming over Zhangjing’s body to peel off his clothes.

 

His hands had been clumsy, working to rip open the stupidly small packet while Zhangjing watched him with eyes bright with anticipation. Yanjun had felt wonder, looking down at his boyfriend, his hands encircling the other boy’s hips, palms feeling every deep breath that Zhangjing took. But before he went in, the other boy had stopped him, panicked.

 

“No, wait, don’t.”

 

Yanjun had stopped, dreading what the other boy would say next.

 

_He doesn’t want me._

“I’m just a bit scared.”

 

He relaxed, pressing a kiss to the smaller boy’s forehead, eager to soothe Zhangjing and wipe away his worries. And his heart swelled with the knowledge that the other boy loved him enough to trust him with his first time. “I’m sorry. Tell me what you need from me, Zhangjing, and I’ll do it. The first time can be scary.”

 

The smaller boy shook his head. “Not that, but this changes things.” Zhangjing looked up at him with worry in his eyes. “What if we do _this_ ,” The boy punctuated the word with waving arms. “And then we’re not together in the future. Like we break up and hate each other so much that we can’t even be friends anymore.” Zhangjing’s words were getting faster and faster, clearly upset. “And then we don’t even speak to each other.”

 

His words had come out fierce, protective. “I won’t let that happen. And I’m never leaving you.”

 

Zhangjing’s lashes framing his doe-like eyes. “I don’t think I can be happy without you in my life.”

 

“Me neither.”

 

And he made love to Zhangjing until the smaller boy leaned desperately into his touch, their bodies flush up against each other, the other boy’s skin moving underneath his fingertips. Zhangjing came with a cry, a sharpness that pierced the air and burrowed straight into his heart.

 

He didn’t know before that there could be a sound sweeter than the other boy’s laughter.

 

“I’m scared too, Zhangjing, but it’ll be fine as long as we’re together, just like every other time.”

 

Yanjun sees Zhangjing relax slightly in his seat.

 

_Good._

“Are we going to be late?”

 

“It’ll be fine, stop worrying so much.”

 

And now Zhangjing is jiggling his leg, clearly still nervous, seemingly not placated by any of Yanjun’s reassurances. He wracks his brain trying to think of the best way to calm the other man down, but he has hit a wall. So Yanjun settles for resting his hand on the other’s thigh, pressing down lightly to stop Zhangjing’s nervous movement.

 

“We’re going to be late.”

 

“Stop worrying.”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Zhangjing snaps, and Yanjun can see the fire burning in the other man’s eyes.

 

Their first big fight had been awful.

 

He can’t even remember what it was about anymore. The only image burned into his memory was the sight of Zhangjing’s back, rigid, straight, and angry, as he walked out their front door. He had spent the rest of the night on the phone, leaving Zhangjing messages, begging him to come back home. Zhangjing had packed a small suitcase before leaving, thrown a bunch of clothes in there messily, eager to get away from him.

 

He hadn’t known what to do with himself the next day, calling in sick to work, the whole day spent pacing around their home. And calling Zhangjing to leave more messages. Pacing. Calling. Pacing. Calling. Yanjun had gone completely numb when the pleasant-sounding automated voice had informed him that the voicemail inbox was full.

 

Yanjun spent the whole second day checking whether Zhangjing had listened to his voicemails yet.

 

Still full.

 

The first day had been pacing and calling, pacing and calling. The second day was checking and crying, checking and crying. Yanjun couldn’t remember the last time he had cried so much.

 

Zhangjing had come back on the third day, looking haggard and as if he hadn’t slept at all. Yanjun noted that he probably looked similar, his eyes still puffy from the day before, his lower lip swollen from nervous biting. Zhangjing didn’t say a word, just fell into his embrace, and Yanjun had carried the other up to their bedroom, where they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

They had woken up to a brighter day, and all was forgiven after a few hours of long talking, a few tears, and messy make-up sex.

 

They finally arrive, and Yanjun parks the car, finding a spot close to the entrance of the building. And Zhangjing slips his hand into Yanjun’s as they walk in, heading straight towards the familiar place. The lady greets them as they sit down in the chairs in front of her desk, and she asks for their names.

 

“You Zhangjing and Lin Yanjun.”

 

“Ah, yes. Your appointment is all set. You can head right in.”

 

A second lady.

 

“You just have these final forms to fill out, am I correct?”

 

Zhangjing glances up at him, his expression still hesitant, and Yanjun squeezes his hand comfortingly before responding. “Yes, we do.”

 

She hands them the forms, and the both of them begin to read through the papers, the words on the page making everything seem that much more real. Yanjun finishes first, and he watches as Zhangjing reads, carefully mouthing the words to himself as his eyes move down the page.

 

He doesn’t think he’s ever loved Zhangjing more than at this moment, and Yanjun wonders if he can ever love anyone else as much or if his heart is so full of the other man that there’s no more room for anything else. He hopes it’s not true.

 

“Oh, your wedding bands are so pretty. How long has it been?”

 

Zhangjing looks up, startled at the question from the lady helping them with the forms. “Thank you so much. It’s been…” He pauses, and Yanjun interjects, bringing his hand to ruffle the other man’s hair. “Five years, Zhangjing.”

 

The other man turns slightly pink, the flush starting from his cheeks. “I know that!” He hits Yanjun’s arm lightly to emphasize his protests. “Are you done reading, Yanjun?”

 

He nods, tilting the form towards him and signing his name down at the bottom of the last page, and Zhangjing follows with his own signature afterwards.

 

“Congratulations to the two of you!”

 

Zhangjing is dazed, looking at him with a mixture of love and wonder. “It’s the right decision.”

 

Months and months of paperwork and interviews and everything else.

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

Years of discussion even before that to decide whether they wanted to go through with it.

 

“I love you so much, Yanjun, and I already love him too.”

 

“I know, Zhangjing.”

 

“We have so many things to do. That house isn’t quite ready yet.”

 

“We can do it. We have time.”

 

And he’s not quite sure if it’s Zhangjing or him that starts crying first, but he’s squeezing Zhangjing’s hand, and through his tears, Zhangjing says possibly the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard.

 

“Yanjun, we’re really going to be parents.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote)  
> Caard: [loststickienote](https://loststickienote.carrd.co/)


End file.
